Sakit
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Shikamaru terbaring sakit, sendirian, ingusnya berleleran ke mana-mana. Ditulis dengan penghayatan dalam karena waktu itu author juga sedang sakit. RnR?


Summary: Shikamaru terbaring sakit, sendirian, ingusnya berleleran ke mana-mana. Ditulis dengan penghayatan dalam karena waktu itu author juga sedang sakit. RnR?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sakit © cHeCoLaZzO

* * *

Sakit

Pip pip pip!

Shikamaru terbangun malas. Dengan sebelah tangan dimatikannya jam beker tersebut. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dia melirik, waktunya bersiap-siap sekolah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh terasa di tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya perih, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan ketika dia meraba dahinya, ternyata lumayan panas.

Shikamaru sakit.

Dia mengeluh. Sudah cukup lama juga dia tidak sakit. Perlahan dia bangun dan dengan sedikit terhuyung berjalan ke meja di seberang tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil handphone. Lalu dia mengetik beberapa baris pesan untuk ketua kelasnya, Temari:

**Aku sakit, hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.**

**Tolong sampaikan pada guru.**

Setelah itu dia mematikan handphone, tidak ingin diganggu oleh pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Temari yang pasti akan segera datang. Yah, sudah tiga bulan ini mereka berpacaran. Dan dia tahu betul sifat Temari: terlalu suka mengurusi orang.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan diri kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak lama dia sudah pulas lagi.

***

Entah berapa jam kemudian Shikamaru terbangun. Dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat.

"Sial… tampaknya aku demam cukup parah," dia menggerutu. Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mengurusnya sekarang. Shikamaru pergi ke kota lain untuk melanjutkan SMA dan menyewa apartemen sendiri tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Kini dia harus mengandalkan diri sendiri untuk sembuh.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat nasihat ibunya dulu: kalau sakit, banyak-banyaklah makan, banyak-banyaklah tidur. Benar juga. Dia harus makan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Di dapur dia menemukan beberapa ramen cup, sawi putih dan separuh roti tawar yang sudah berjamur. Meski tahu ramen cup itu tidak sehat untuknya tapi dia terpaksa memakannya juga, diselingi dengan beberapa tegukan kopi panas.

Sejenak kopi itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan tubuhnya menjadi terlalu panas. Ya, amat panas. Shikamaru melepas atasan piamanya. Mendadak dia bersin-bersin hebat. Sedikit ingusnya masuk ke cangkir kopi yang segera disingkirkannya dengan jijik. Terhuyung-huyung dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Berusaha terlelap, tapi suhu badan yang panas membuatnya resah. Terlebih kini ingusnya mulai mengalir ke bantal.

Setelah dua menit berbaring seperti itu Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi. Dia ganti menyalakan televisi di ruang sebelah dan bergelung di sofa yang empuk. Lumayan, pikirnya. Setidaknya kini ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mengganti-ganti acara, dari gosip ke acara memasak, lalu petualangan penjelajah rimba dan… dia tertegun ketika melewati iklan obat batuk.

"Obat!" bisiknya kaget. "Aku harus minum obat!" Dia sudah setengah bangkit dari sofa ketika teringat bahwa dia tidak punya obat. Ibunya dulu pernah menjejalkan sekantong penuh obat ke kopernya saat dia pindah, tapi di mana koper itu sekarang? Lagipula rasanya dia tidak pernah melihat kantong obat itu lagi semenjak di sini.

"Merepotkan sekali sih!" umpatnya.

***

Ting tong!

Shikamaru terlonjak, nyaris jatuh dari sofa. Rupanya tadi dia tertidur.

Ting tong!

Bunyi apa itu? Oh, ya, bel kamarnya. Dengan malas dia beranjak ke pintu depan. Bel itu berbunyi beberapa kali lagi. Benar-benar berisik!

"Hei! Aku sedang sakit dan…" kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Ada seorang gadis berambut kuning kaku, berkuncir empat dan berwajah agak galak, Temari. Di belakangnya Naruto nyengir minta maaf. Di belakangnya lagi ada Sakura, Chouji dan Ino. Semuanya masih memakai seragam sekolah. Shikamaru baru akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara ketika teman-temannya itu sudah ramai berkomentar.

"Kami datang untuk menjenguk!"

"Kenapa rambutmu kusut begitu?"

"Ke mana bajumu?"

"Ada makanan?"

"Boleh masuk?"

Berbondong-bondong mereka menyerbu masuk ke apartemen Shikamaru. Dia sendiri jatuh tergencet ke pintu, tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang peduli. Chouji segera menyerbu dapur, Ino dan Sakura melihat-lihat koleksi CD Shikamaru, sementara Naruto menyelundup entah ke mana. Tapi Temari tetap tinggal di dekatnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Shikamaru sambil berkata galak, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jangan matikan handphone, aku kan jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Dia bangkit sendiri tanpa mengacuhkan uluran tangan Temari. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, terima kasih," katanya kesal.

"Mengurus diri sendiri? Coba lihat dirimu, Shikamaru!" Temari berkacak pinggang. "Mana ada orang sakit yang tidak memakai baju? Dan apa itu di pipimu, ingus? Apa kau sudah minum obat? Sudah makan? Istirahat cukup?"

Shikamaru mendesah. Temari benar-benar cerewet. Tapi tak urung dia senang juga ketika Temari menggiringnya ke ruang tengah dan mulai berceramah panjang lebar. Pacarnya memang perhatian.

"Boleh aku makan ini?" Choji melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur, tangannya menggenggam beberapa potong roti.

"Terserah," kata Shikamaru. Chouji pun segera melahapnya, dan Shikamaru menambahkan dengan geli, "Tapi itu sudah berjamur."

Sementara Chouji memuntahkan kembali apa yang dimakannya, Temari meletakkan sekeranjang buah di meja. Dia menemukan atasan piyama Shikamaru di dapur lalu memungutnya. Tapi ternyata piyama itu sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau sudah mandi belum sih?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Hei, Chouji, Naruto! Cepat ceburkan Shikamaru ke bak mandi!" Temari berteriak. Chouji segera menyergap Shikamaru yang terkejut. Tapi Naruto baru muncul setelah Temari berseru sekali lagi. Dia keluar dari kamar Shikamaru, tampak sedikit kesal, sarang laba-laba menggantung di rambutnya.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan?" tanya Shikamaru padanya.

"Aku mencari buku porno! Kurasa tiap lelaki pasti memilikinya, aku ingin membuktikan itu!" kata Naruto tidak berdosa.

"Lalu? Apa benar-benar ada?" Temari bertanya penasaran.

"Sudah kucari-cari di bawah kasur, di atas lemari… tapi tidak ada! Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, Shikamaru," Naruto mendesah kesal, diikuti pelototan Shikamaru dan desahan lega Temari.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat mandikan Shikamaru!"

Naruto dan Chouji segera membuka celana Shikamaru, diiringi teriakan Ino, Sakura dan Temari. Mereka lalu menggotong Shikamaru yang sudah telanjang ke kamar mandi. Suara-suara ribut shower dan teriakan segera terdengar dari sana. Sementara itu Sakura memamerkan keterampilannya membuat bubur, Ino mengupas apel, dan Temari membereskan kamar Shikamaru. Dia langsung mengganti seprai tempat tidur ketika dilihatnya banyak ingus berleleran di sana.

Lima belas menit kemudian Shikamaru sudah selesai mandi. Kendati wajahnya berkerut kesal, tapi kini dia sudah segar dan memakai piyama bersih. Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sempit. Chouji segera melahap apel, Ino menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara gosip. Temari menyuapkan bubur ke Shikamaru perlahan-lahan.

"Enak?"

"Lumayan."

"Itu kubuat dari resep turunan ibuku," kata Sakura bersemangat.

Mereka pun mengobrol ramai. Aneh, kendati keadaannya ribut tapi Shikamaru tidak merasa pusing lagi. Dia malah senang karena banyak teman yang menemaninya. Dia melahap bubur itu sampai habis dan meminum obat yang dibelikan Temari. Lalu dia bermain monopoli dengan semuanya, tertawa-tawa dan saling bertukar candaan aneh. Perlahan matahari pun terbenam. Langit segera menjadi gelap. Teman-temannya pun berpamitan.

"Cepat sembuh ya Shikamaru!"

"Tenang saja, pasti kami kembalikan besok," kata Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Mereka telah meminjam koleksi CD Shikamaru.

Mereka semua lalu berjalan pergi, tapi Temari masih tinggal di dekatnya sambil mencerocos panjang lebar, "Obat yang di meja harus diminum tiap delapan jam sekali. Kau harus banyak minum dan makan buah! Memang apelnya sudah dihabiskan Chouji, tapi masih ada pisang dan anggur. Jangan malas mandi lagi! Pakai tisu untuk mengelap ingusmu, jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan…"

"Aku tahu," potong Shikamaru malas.

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan lupa pakai selimut kalau tidur, jangan…"

"Kurasa aku tahu cara menyembuhkan yang lebih cepat," potong Shikamaru lagi. Matanya bersinar jahil. Dia menarik Temari, lalu menciumnya. Temari terkejut.

"Caranya adalah dengan menularkan ke orang lain," kata Shikamaru setelah mereka melepaskan diri. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Temari merah padam.

Malam itu Shikamaru bisa tidur nyenyak. Ajaib sekali, besoknya dia sudah sembuh total. Tenggorokannya sudah tidak gatal lagi. Suhu badannya turun, dan dia merasa cukup sehat. Ketika sedang bersiap-siap untuk sekolah handphone-nya berdering. Satu SMS masuk. Dari Temari.

**Dasar bodoh!**

**Sekarang aku sakit, tertular olehmu!**

Shikamaru tertawa geli membacanya. Pulang sekolah nanti dia akan mengunjungi Temari, mengajak teman-temannya, dan apa lagi? Oh, ya, membunyikan bel berkali-kali agar Temari merasa kesal. Lalu berceloteh menyebalkan agar dia semakin pusing. Shikamaru nyengir ketika memikirkan pembalasan dendam itu.

The End

* * *

Nyehehe... ditulis sambil ngelap ingus mulu, lho! Malah waktu aku bersin ingusnya muncrat ke monitor T.T

Please review :D


End file.
